Rester sage
by coqcigrue
Summary: Petit OS. Hermione, prisonnière du Mage noir, est prise sous la protection de Severus, en attendant de pouvoir s'évader. Mais elle ne vaux pas rester sage


C'est la première fic que je publie sur ce site (et donc je ne sais pas trop encore comment ça marche, j'experimente). Bien sûr, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai juste un peu emprunés, et la chanson est "Je n'veux pas rester sage", de Dolly. En écoutant cette chanson, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie d'attribuer ces paroles à Hermione... voila le pourquoi du comment de cette petite fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne Lecture

Rester sage

Un bruit de pas me décida à ouvrir les yeux. Tout résonne tellement plus fort sous terre, dans les cachots. J'avais mal dans tout le corps, du mal à tenir mes paupières ouvertes, je tremblais de froid, et j'osais à peine m'avouer à moi-même que je mourais de peur.

Et surtout, je me maudissais pour m'être laissée avoir si bêtement. Moi, Hermione Granger, me croyant bien plus intelligente que tout le monde, j'avais décidé d'aller seule dans l'antre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Oh, pas pour la gloire, non, je voulais juste dérober le 'parchemin des secrets'. Le parchemin qui indiquait où se trouvaient les Horcruxes… pas pour m'en servir moi-même, pour le donner à Harry…

Mais tout avait été de mal en pis… Malgré ma potion de polynectar améliorée (qui donne non seulement l'apparence, mais aussi les connaissances de la personne) je m'étais faite repérer de la plus stupide manière qu'il soit.

La personne dont j'avais pris l'apparence s'était libérée du sort d'entrave que je lui avais jeté et elle m'avait croisé dans les couloirs du manoir du mage Noir… me récompensant de mes 'rictusempra-expelliarmus-stupefix-incarcerem' par un nombre incroyable de 'endoloris', tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Vous y croyez, vous, à une malchance pareille ? Tout ça parce que moi, la douce Hermione Granger, je n'avais pas pu le tuer, et pourtant, Merlin sait que ce mangemort en a fait souffrir plus d'un sans remords.

C'est décidé, la prochaine fois, je laisserais ma légendaire sagesse aux vestiaires et agirais plus impulsivement… enfin, si on m'en laissait le temps, le bruit de pas semblait s'être arrêté devant ma porte.

Je me sentis alors toute… bizarre. Quelqu'un s'était insinué dans ma tête. Et sa voix me parlait.

« Tais toi et écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. N'aie pas l'air étonnée de me voir. Pleure, crie et frappe moi si tu veux, mais surtout, surtout, ne parle pas de l'Ordre. Tu as compris ? »

Je me demandais si penser à répondre oui suffirait pour qu'il comprenne, quand il reprit :

« Bien sûr, puisque je suis dans ta tête ! Granger, tu es pourtant bien placée pour savoir ce qu'est la legimencie. Je vais essayer de te tirer de là, mais tu dois coopérer. Montre leur juste à quel point tu me hais… »

Je voulais lui poser plein de questions, mais je sentais déjà sa présence s'estomper. La petite fenêtre de la porte coulissa et un nouveau 'endoloris' me fit mal à en hurler. La porte s'ouvrit alors en un grincement de mauvais augure…

« Mon cher Severus, voilà donc la prisonnière qui vous intéresse tant… Intéressant, intéressant. Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas exercer ce genre de privilège sur nos prises de guerre. »

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était entré dans ma cellule en compagnie de Rogue, ce traître. Malgré ce que la voix m'avait dite, je n'eus pas à me forcer pour leur jeter un regard brûlant de haine. J'essayais d'oublier la douleur pour trouver la force de me redresser.

Cela peut paraître un peu stupide parce que la situation était désespérée, mais je ne voulais pas baisser la tête devant eux, je ne voulais pas leur montrer ma peur.

« Maître, je vous avoue que je serais ravi d'obtenir ce privilège aujourd'hui. » répondit Rogue d'une voix obséquieuse.

Un ton totalement écoeurant de servilité. Parvenant enfin à contrôler mon tremblement je criais :

« Jamais ! Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! Je n'appartiendrais jamais à quiconque et encore moins au misérable rat des cachots ! Bâtard graisseux ! Vieux pervers arrogant et pathétique !»

Le rire sarcastique de Rogue résonna cruellement à mes oreilles, ses yeux me foudroyèrent, et, oubliant ce que m'avait dit la voix, je le vis avec horreur s'approcher de moi. « C'est qu'elle a du répondant la petite… »

Sa main s'approcha. Ses doigts se posèrent doucement sur mon visage, presque caressants, et me meurtrirent brutalement les joues quand j'essayais de détourner la tête. Je le regardais alors droit dans les yeux et lui crachais à la figure, hurlant « Harry vous tuera »

Je me reculais vivement en voyant la haine dans ses yeux, il me jeta alors un 'endoloris' me faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillais dans une pièce inconnue. J'étais toujours attachée, mais les liens me faisaient moins mal. Je remuais doucement, essayant de me redresser pour regarder autour de moi quand une voix connue me fit sursauter.

« Tu es réveillée ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

L'ombre m'avait dissimulé sa présence et je ne pu m'empêcher de me recroqueviller au fond du lit en voyant Rogue.

« Je suis désolé pour l' 'endoloris', mais je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Sinon, un autre mangemort t'aurait lancé un 'avada kedavra', ou t'aurait réclamé pour s'amuser. »

« Je suis aussi désolé de vous avoir dit des choses désagréables. Avec la douleur, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là pour m'aider. » dis-je d'une voix misérable. « Et puis non, j'ai pas envie d'être désolée. Ca fait vraiment très mal un 'doloris' ! »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je vais essayer de trouver le moyen de te faire évader, mais je ne sais pas quand ce sera possible. » dit-il en me détachant.

« En attendant, fais comme chez toi. Tu devras juste te souvenir d'avoir l'air soumise et triste quand tu verras les mangemorts, je leur ai dit que je t'avais fait boire une potion de docilité. Tu peux lire, écrire, te promener dans mes appartements, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu en sortes seule. »

« D'accord » répondis-je docilement, cherchant à assimiler les informations que mon ancien professeur de potion venait de me donner. Devais-je lui faire confiance ou non ?

« Quand tu seras un peu plus présentable, on utilisera un appareil moldu modifié pour communiquer avec les membres de l'Ordre. »

« On peut communiquer avec l'extérieur ? » demandais-je, soudain rassurée. C'est bien beau d'avoir envie de croire quelqu'un, mais j'avais déjà assez fait de bêtises comme ça depuis le début de ma mission casse-cou sans y ajouter une erreur de plus. « Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Il me toisa en reniflant d'exaspération. « Granger, vous rendez vous compte de l'état pitoyable dans lequel vous êtes ? Si Potter ou l'un des Weasley vous voyait comme ça, je ne doute pas un instant qu'ils tenteraient de me lancer un 'avada kedavra' au travers de cette chose moldue, sans même écouter mes explications. Et croyez le ou non, je tiens à la vie. »

J'avais pu téléphoner à l'Ordre grâce à un téléphone portable magiquement modifié qui faisait également télé et fonctionnait même en l'absence totale de réseau. Depuis, nos relations étaient plus détendues. J'étais toujours captive, j'attendais de retrouver ma liberté, mais je savais qu'il ne me mentait pas.

Après une semaine d'enfermement, je commençais à m'installer dans ma routine. Je me levais tôt et préparais le petit déjeuner pour moi et Severus. Puis il partait en mission pendant que je dévorais sa bibliothèque, principalement des manuels de potion.

A son retour, je lui demandais invariablement de m'apprendre à réaliser les extraordinaires potions dont j'avais étudié les recettes dans la journée, puis nous nous couchions, moi un peu désolée de lui voler son lit, le laissant dormir dans un inconfortable sofa.

Et je rêvais. Parfois, je me demandais rouge de honte s'il m'arrivait de parler dans mes rêves, mais comme le lendemain Severus ne me faisait aucunes remarques, j'en déduisis que non.

Mes rêves étaient… habités. Et Severus m'y rejoignait de la plus douce manière qu'il soit. J'étais sortie avec Ron pendant presque 3 mois, et je n'avais jamais fantasmé sur lui de cette façon. Ni même sur Victor Krum… Je n'avais jamais échangé plus que des baiser et quelques innocentes caresses avec eux, et n'avais jamais fait ce genre de rêves avant. Et ça me perturbait beaucoup.

Il ne s'agissait plus du Severus Rogue des cachots de Poudlard qui tyrannisait ses élèves, mais d'un Severus sexy en diable, divinement excitant, débordant de sensualité, et il… m'embrassait jusqu'à ce que je me réveille haletante, furieuse contre moi-même de m'être réveillée un peu trop vite, puis, reprenant mes esprits, encore plus furieuse d'avoir eu ces pensées.

C'était une après-midi pluvieuse et Severus était en retard. Je m'étais endormie, bercée par la pluie quand un bruit de porte claquée me réveilla.

Sa robe noire trempée gouttait sur le parquet, il était plus pale que d'habitude, avait l'air exténué. Je m'approchais de lui, fit apparaître une tasse de thé chaude que je lui mis entre les mains, et qu'il but docilement.

Ses yeux semblaient toujours traîner sur les vestiges sanglants d'un quelconque champ de bataille. Il ne bougeait pas, comme un homme qui en aurait trop vu, et je devinais que cette journée avait due être particulièrement cruelle pour les moldus et opposants du Mage Noir.

Je pris une serviette dans la salle de bain pour ses cheveux trempés. Quand je revins, il était toujours au même endroit, figé. Je repoussais doucement les mèches de cheveux de son visage, et les essorais un peu, il ne réagissait toujours pas, à peine un frémissement quand ma main avait effleurée sa joue.

Comme je ne voulais pas qu'il reste attraper froid, je décidais de m'attaquer à sa robe, elle aussi trempée. Le tissu mouillé rendait mes doigts malhabiles, mais je déboutonnais les boutons récalcitrants un à un. Il se laissait faire, comme un enfant.

Une fois le vêtement à terre, je me sentis rougir, gênée de ce que j'avais fait, et surtout, troublée de ne pouvoir empêcher mon regard de se promener sur son torse, qu'une chemise mouillée ne cachait plus vraiment. Un peu réchauffé par le feu, il avait repris quelques couleurs et me jeta un regard interrogateur.

Ma raison me soufflait de m'éloigner de lui, mais j'avais passé tellement d'année à suivre ce qu'elle me disait que pour une fois, j'avais envie d'agir inconsidérément. Je m'approchais doucement et fermant les yeux, posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je me sentais troublée, enivrée par son odeur. Et je voulais qu'il me rende mon baiser. Je laissais une main vagabonder sur sa joue, attendant qu'il y réponde, morte de peur à l'idée qu'il ne me rejette. Je sentis alors l'une de ses mains se poser sur ma taille, l'autre jouer dans mes cheveux, sa langue se faire plus pressante et demander l'entrée de ma bouche.

Grisée, je m'abandonnais dans son étreinte, et mes doigts s'égarèrent sur son torse, en voulant toujours plus. Me rapprochant encore, je détachais lentement les boutons de sa chemise, m'imprégnant de la sensation de sa peau frissonnant sous mes légères caresses.

Détachant ses boutons de manchette, j'allais lui ôter le vêtement quand je le sentis se raidir et me repousser violement. Je lui lançai un regard perdu, terriblement déçue qu'il ait arrêté de m'embrasser et stupéfaite de me découvrir si entreprenante.

« Tu ne peux pas. Reste loin de moi.»

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine violence.

« Je suis le Mal… » affirma-t-il, l'air malheureux.

« Non, tu n'es pas le Mal » répondis-je, d'une voix rassurante.

« Je suis le Mal. J'apporte la mort et le malheur. » continua-t-il, me montrant sa marque.

« Tu n'es pas le Mal ! Regarde moi, Severus. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais vu. Tu n'es pas seulement un mangemort, tu es celui qui a permis à beaucoup de gens d'être sauvé »

« Je suis le Mal. Il ne faut pas s'approcher de moi. »

« D'accord, tu es le Mal. » acquiesçais-je, changeant de stratégie, « Tu es le Mal, mais alors, j'ai laissé le Mal entrer en moi… Pour l'instant, tu voudrais m'abandonner, mais moi, je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me ramènes près de toi, que tu m'embrasses, que tu … »

Le mal est entré  
meilleur ennemi  
Il sait m'abandonner  
Me ramener près de lui

« Ne joues pas avec moi, Hermione. Je suis le Mal. »

« Et alors ? Prends moi dans tes bras et embrasse moi encore. Je veux être corrompue par ton Mal »

« Ne joue pas avec ce que tu ne maîtrises pas, Hermione. »

« Tu n'as pas compris Severus. Je ne veux pas rester sage. » Dis-je, bien déterminée à obtenir ce que je voulais, pour une fois, faire mes rêves devenir réalité.

Je me relevais, et, lentement, déboutonnais un à un les boutons de ma robe, la laissant doucement retomber derrière moi. Le torse de Severus se soulevait un peu plus vite, au rythme de sa respiration troublée.

« Je n'veux pas rester sage. J'aime le souffre et l'envie… »

Je soulevais délicatement mon pull et le fit passer par-dessus ma tête, n'ayant plus qu'une fine dentelle pour cacher ma poitrine à son regard enflammé.

Je rougis légèrement à l'idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais ne reculai pas. Je commençais à enlever mon pantalon.

« Je n'veux pas rester sage » répétai-je doucement.

Dans un dernier espoir désespéré de m'ignorer, il ferma les yeux.

« Je pourrais abuser de mon âge… » Soufflai-je, attirée par sa faiblesse dévoilée.

Je m'approchais de lui, et fit glisser un doigt coquin sur son torse.

« Je n'veux pas rester sage » murmurai-je au creux de son oreille, taquinant celle-ci de mon souffle.

Je n'veux pas rester sage  
J'aime le souffre et l'envie  
Abuser de mon âge

Je n'veux pas rester sage

Puis, caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire, je déposais un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, et, posant ses mains sur mes hanches nues, l'implorai :

« Regarde moi »

« Le Mal est en moi, et je sais qu'il détruit… qu'il pourrait me faire crever… je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans ma noirceur.» dit-il.

Le mal est entré  
Et je sais qu'il détruit  
Qu'il pourrait me faire crever  
Que reste-t-il ici ?

« Regarde moi » repris-je plus fermement, m'installant délibérément face à lui, sur ses genoux.

« Hermione, ne joues pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

« Je suis le Mal. » répéta-t-il, plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même que pour moi.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit. Si tu es le Mal, alors le Mal est ma lueur. » affirmai-je, laissant mes ongles effleurer doucement ses bras.

« Si tu es le Mal, son ombre est ma couleur… » Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur les épaules musclées.

« Mon parfum son odeur… » Je déposais un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

« Prend ton Mal en douceur. » continuai-je, mes mains descendant résolument le long de son torse.

Le mal est ma lueur  
Son ombre est ma couleur  
Le mal est ma lueur  
Mon parfum son odeur  
Prend ton mal en douceur.

Le voyant prêt à céder, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, je m'emparais de sa bouche avec passion, et tressailli quand il répondit enfin à mes avances. Intimidée, je commençais à décrocher sa ceinture, encouragée par ses caresses.

Je frissonnai en sentant ses mains remonter le long de mon dos, jouer avec mes cheveux avant de redescendre me libérer de mes derniers vêtements. Je ne m'aperçu qu'il m'avait portée à la chambre qu'en sentant la couette sous ma peau. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais qu'il serait tendre. Et qu'il avait vaincu sa noirceur.

Ce matin là, je me réveillais le sourire aux lèvres, avec un sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur. Les bras forts de Severus m'entouraient, et son épaule me servait d'oreiller. Il me sourit aussi, embrassant fugitivement mon nez, il me dit merci. J'espérais juste qu'il me permette de rester à ses côtés. Entrelaçant ses doigts à mes cheveux, il me demanda si ça m'ennuyait qu'il soit tombé amoureux de moi.

Maintenant, peu importe que je me sois faite bêtement enfermer dans le château du Mage Noir. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de bien, et je me sens prête à déplacer des montagnes avec lui.

FIN

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'aime aussi beaucoup recevoir des reviews, même si je sais que c'est plutôt rare d'en recevoir pour un OS. Merci de l'avoir lu.


End file.
